Love saved them
by Lyly Ford
Summary: les pensées de kate lors de la scène finale de "something nice back home" episode 4x10 one shot


Pensée de kate dans SNBH scène finale (plus spoiler sur le finale de la s4)

Je l'ai écris qqs jours avant le final

**-Mais il n'est pas ici, il a choisit de rester ! Je suis le seul ici, je suis celui qui est revenu pour te sauver !!**

Kate reçut comme un coup de poignard en entendant ses paroles et sa mémoire se rappela comme si c'était hier ce jour où son cœur est mort…

**FB**

**Kate venait de grimper dans l'hélicoptère, de loin elle voyait Ben lui adressait un sourire. La jeune femme détourna la tête vers sa gauche et un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis une semaine, il était là avec elle, ils quittaient l'île ensembles et bientôt ils pourraient oublier cette île folle et se construire une nouvelle vie.**

**Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlés mais lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir, il s'était tourné vers elle et tout avait été oublié. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il avait pris soin de Aaron mais son cœur lui disait que malgré qu'il lui avait fait de la peine à être ravi qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte ; il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait changer et prendre soin d'un tout petit bébé…**

**Sawyer tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard.**

**-Une nouvelle aventure commence Freckles !**

**La brunette acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il soupira puis déclara avec sincérité en se penchant pour que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qu'ils se disait :**

**-Quand on débarquera sur le continent, je te protégerais Kate.**

**L'ex fugitive fut stupéfaite par ses paroles et avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, ils entendirent Frank s'écriait :**

**-On perd du carburant !**

**Chacun se tourna pour regarder la descente de l'appareil plus proche des eaux…**

**-On peut pas retourner sur l'île ! S'exclama Jack.**

**Sawyer fixa l'océan puis son regard se porta sur Hurley avant de regarder Kate avec attention. La jolie brune fit volte face et il lut la détresse dans ses yeux…**

**Non, elle ne pouvait pas être privée de ses chances de reconstruire une nouvelle vie, elle voulait quitter l'île !**

**Les pensées de la brunette cessèrent quand son visage fut attiré vers celui du blond. Kate plongea son regard dans le sien et elle vit de la tristesse ; toutefois elle ne pu demander quoique ce soit, les lèvres de l'homme touchèrent les siennes.**

**Elle perdit toute notion du temps et répondit automatiquement à son baiser. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué, le sentir tout contre elle, lui faisant oublier tous leurs problèmes. Elle pouvait bien mourir maintenant car en cet instant, elle était au paradis. **

**Quand il se détacha, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle comprit, ils n'avaient jamais besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, ils se connaissaient tellement et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été capable de gérer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre…Oui Kate avait des sentiments pour Jack mais elle savait que le seul homme avec qui elle voulait être se trouver en face d'elle. Un homme qui était entrain de lui faire ses adieux…**

**Elle sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais aucun son ne purent sortir de sa bouche, il lui essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et lui sourit tendrement puis murmura d'une voix faible tout contre ses lèvres :**

**-Ne change jamais Freckles !**

**Puis se fut le trou noir, elle le vit sauter et entendit les cris de Hurley, Sayid et Jack mais elle resta stoïque, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Était-elle maudite ? Elle avait perdue Tom et maintenant Sawyer venait de se sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent partir…**

**Elle ne souvint pas de tout le reste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ce petit bébé pleurait alors que Sun était effondrée dans les bras de Hurley. D'un geste presque maternel, elle serra le petit enfant tout contre elle et la vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui vint à l'esprit, tenant ce petit ange pour le ramener en sécurité….A cet instant, elle se jura qu'elle le protégerait de tout son cœur pour Sawyer.**

**Fin du FB**

Quand elle revint sur terre, elle remarqua que ses joues étaient mouillées. Elle se tourna vers Jack et le fixa avec douleur. Jack avait été là pour elle, lors du tribunal et elle se sentait si seule, oui elle voulait construire une vie avec lui et penser pouvoir un jour l'aimer comme elle avait aimé Sawyer mais, elle se remémora les dernières paroles de l'homme, elle avait changée, pour Jack, pour qu'il l'accepte comme une femme bien mais ce n'était pas elle… Jack aussi avait changé mais il était à ses yeux le nouveau Wayne alors elle prit une décision qui elle le savait changerait sa vie mais peu importé, elle avait fait la promesse de protéger Aaron et ne pas changer, elle respecterait tout cela…Sawyer était mort mais à ces yeux à cet instant, elle sentait sa présence à ses côtés et elle cria avec rage :

-Tu as un problème Jack ! Tant que tu n'auras pas réglé ça je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de Mon fils !

-Ton FILS ?? Il n'est même pas de ta famille !

Kate réalisa à cet instant que le Jack qu'elle avait connu et respecté était mort…

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour voir Aaron arrivait dans la pièce en pleurs et une scène se rejoua dans son esprit, une scène où Wayne avait frappé sa mère et qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La brunette se souvint qu'elle avait pleuré en serrant sa poupée avant de courir vers sa maman qui la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux. Kate accourut vers son petit garçon et le serra tout contre elle en pleurant, souhaitant qu'elle sorte de ce cauchemar et qu'elle puisse être vraiment heureuse pour son fils. La femme se releva et fixa Jack une dernière fois avec peine en pensant à l'homme qu'il avait été et celui qu'il était entrain de devenir…

Elle cacha ensuite son visage dans le creux du cou de Aaron et pleura longuement avant d'aller son lit avec son fils qu'elle garda tout contre elle.

Lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux, elle marchait dans du sable chaud, Aaron courait pour éviter les vagues et elle esquissa un sourire.

-Tu as fait du bon boulot Sweetheart.

La jeune femme fit volte face et découvrit Sawyer en chemise blanche et jean troué qui lui adressait un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit les larmes aux yeux avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Cette nuit là, elle vit un rêve, un rêve d'une autre vie, une vie simple et merveilleuse où un homme lui murmurait à l'oreille en la serrant dans ses bras :

-Je te protégerais Kate.

La jolie brune se tourna vers lui et rencontra ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné puis elle chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Tu me manques tellement Sawyer.

-Tu n'es plus seul maintenant Freckles, t'as le ptit bambin et il t'aime si fort, protége-le de l'île, de Ben, de tout.

Elle croisa son regard et acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues car le soleil était entré dans sa chambre, commençant à la réveiller, l'éloignant de ce doux rêve où le corps de l'homme commençait à disparaître…

-Non pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi James.

Il glissa une main sur sa joue et sourit.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Freckles, je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce soir, promets-moi que tu l'emmèneras au parc aujourd'hui ok ?

-Je te le promets Sawyer.

Il arbora un large sourire et se retourna pour entendre au loin la voix d'une femme.

-On dirait qu'on a besoin de moi là bas.

-Sawyer !!

Kate se réveilla en sursaut et porta une main à ses joues encore mouillées. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ses rêves car au départ il semblait juste des rêves jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de faire quelque chose, chaque jour c'était différent, elle savait qu'Hurley voyait Charlie mais pas dans des rêves et elle n'avait surtout pas abordé ce sujet avec Jack…Chaque nuits depuis son retour sur le continent, elle le retrouvait sur l'île. Est-ce un rêve ? Etait-il mort ou toujours vivant ? Elle ne savait pas mais chaque jour, elle respectait la promesse qu'il lui demandait. Hier il avait voulut qu'elle aille voir une certaine Jessica avec qui elle avait longuement discutée et elle avait comprit finalement qu'elle avait été une de ses victimes. Aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement qu'elle s'occupe d'Aaron.

Le dit petit garçon remua et se frotta les yeux sous le regard attendri de Kate.

-Hé mon lapin, tu as bien dormit ?

-Maman. Dit-il en lui faisant un câlin toujours ensommeillé.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux et chuchota tout contre son oreille :

-Ça te dit d'aller au parc mon ange ?

Le petit enfant sourit et hocha la tête.

-On le verra le gentil mosieur qui est comme moi maman ?

Elle le fixa stupéfaite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mon chéri ?

-Le mosieur avec qui on été dans l'eau, tu étais sourire maman. C'est mon papa ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya du revers de la main.

-Non mon poussin mais il t'aime beaucoup et…

Elle rigola tout en pleurant légèrement.

-Et un jour je te parlerais de lui mon ange, il est un héros et ta maman sera toujours fière de lui.

-Le michant mosieur il reviendra pus hein maman ? il m'a fa peur quand nani a partit je voulais faire dodo et il disa qu'il fiaxiera toi…

-Oui c'est finit bébé, il reviendra jamais, on sera que toi et moi comme avant ça te va ?

Aaron hocha la tête et se blottit contre Kate.

-Je t'aime maman

-Je t'aime aussi mon lapin.

Le gamin se détacha et demanda avec un large sourire.

-Maman si tu veu ce soir on retourna voir le gentil mosieur et je lui dira de venir avec nous car tu es sourire maman avec lui.

Kate caressa les cheveux de son fils et concéda même si son cœur avait mal à l'idée que Sawyer pourrait vraiment être là avec eux.

-Hé bébé, ça te dit d'aller manger ?

Aaron sautilla dans le lit et il cria :

-Des gaufes !! des gaufes !!

-Ok, ok juste aujourd'hui !

-Ouiiiiiiiiii !!

La femme s'esclaffa et regardant son fils quittait la chambre tout sourire.

Elle portait son regard sur sa bague et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain puis elle la jeta dans l'eau des wc et tira la chasse.

-Adieu Jack.

La brunette quitta la pièce pour retrouver son fils qui était déjà dans le salon à attendre sagement sa maman.

Trois personnes les observaient avec le sourire.

-Il est beau et si drôle ! Je l'aime tellement.

-Elle a fait du beau boulot avec lui ouais. Affirma Sawyer avec le sourire.

-C'est ton fils Claire c'est normal.

Les deux sursautèrent et découvrirent Charlie.

-Tu es pas censé être mort toi ? L'interrogea le grand blond perplexe.

-Et vous, vous faites comment pour être ici ?

Claire et Sawyer se regardèrent avec le sourire.

-C'est notre cœur qui est ici jusqu'à ce que Vincent vienne nous réveiller je suppose. Déclara Sawyer.

-Je l'ai toujours dit que cette île est bizarre ! On est pas mort et on peut être ici, on est mort et on peut être partout et on peut même toucher les gens !

-Comment va Hurley ? Demanda Sawyer l'air inquiet

Charlie perdit son sourire.

-Il doit rentrer et eux aussi Sawyer.

Claire serra la main de Charlie et dit avec un large sourire :

-Quand l'île les voudra à la maison, ils rentreront Charlie.

Soudain des jappements se firent entendre et Claire embrassa Charlie avant de disparaître, il fixa Sawyer et le salua avant de partir à son tour.

Le blond reporta son attention sur Kate et chuchota d'un ton chaleureux :

-Prends soin de toi Kate

Il disparut à son tour et Kate fit volte face.

-Maman ?

-Oh désolé mon poussin tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Lait steuplait !

Elle lui remplit un verre et lui remit avec le sourire et repensa à Sawyer, peut-être qu'un jour ils se reverraient, peut-être que ses rêves étaient la réalité et qu'un jour non seulement son cœur serait avec lui mais aussi son corps.

Elle irait voir Hurley aujourd'hui et elle lui parlerait de ses rêves et peut-être que comme ça, Sawyer apparaîtrait devant elle…

Elle sortit de ses pensées et arbora un large sourire à son petit garçon qui était barbouillé de chocolat sur la figure.

-Vous allez devoir aller au bain jeune homme !

Aaron rigola et elle lui embrassa le dessus de la tête avant de monter avec lui dans la salle de bain.

5


End file.
